


Taught How to Love

by JGC5436



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGC5436/pseuds/JGC5436
Summary: Byleth used to be your average mercenary. Until three students from the Officer's Academy come knocking at her door. Now, she's the professor to the Blue Lion house at the Garreg Mach Monastery. And her first personal assignment? To get the house leader and future king, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, to open up to her. And this just may be her hardest assignment in her entire life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter

Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter

**Tailtean Plains, Imperial Year 91**

Soldiers run from all directions across a battlefield. Pegasus knights charge from the left. An army clashes with their enemy from the right. Blood is everywhere. Suddenly, a sword falls from the sky and lands in the center of the battlefield, which causes an explosion that destroys the army. A man named Nemesis lands on the ground in the center of the chaos. The soldiers charge as he lifts his weapon. Seiros stands, waiting to meet Nemesis. A soldier jumps in front to protect her from Nemesis' attack but is struck down almost immediately.

"Lady Seiros!" A soldier shouts from the distance as Seiros begins to approach Nemesis. 

Seiros and Nemesis face each other and Nemesis attacks. The army around them is destroyed. Seiros draws her weapon and attacks Nemesis. They battle until Seiros gains the upper hand by disarming him by pulling his sword out of hand with her sword, and then punches and kicks him down. Seiros then puts a knife to Nemesis’s throat.

"Tell me, Nemesis. Do you recall the Red Canyon?" she asks him.

No response. Suddenly, without warning, she starts stabbing him repeatedly.

"You'll die for that!" Seiros screams, "Die! Die! You took...everything that I loved!"

She stabs him a final time as she says it. The remaining members of Seiros's army cheers as she lifts Nemesis's weapon and embraces it, putting blood on her face and hands.

"He's gone now, Mother..." Serios says.

Suddenly, A vortex flashes through time and space and stops on a blackened scenery. 

**~**

Byleth's POV 

I blink my eyes several times to try to see past the darkness. What was that dream? Who is Nemesis? Who is Serios? Why were they fighting? These are questions I've been asking for months now, as I have been having this dream for months. Suddenly, after what feels like an eternity of blinking my eyes later, a throne with a sleeping green-haired girl emerges. She wakes and yawns, and then looks at me.

"Oh my," she says, "What could have brought you here? I wonder how you got in here... It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you."

I slowly walk into the light as the girl looks up and down my body. All while I stand in complete confusion. 

"Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before." the girl says, "Who are you, anyway? A ghost? A demon? A mortal?"

Who am I? What should I be telling her? Can I trust her?

"I'm a female mortal," I tell her.

"I see. Then you must have a name of sorts," she says, "Go on."

"My name is Byleth," I say to her.

"Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names," she says, "You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?"

"My birthday is July 10th," I say.

"Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!" she says somewhat surprised, "Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap... It is almost...time to...begin..."

Suddenly, the mystery girl falls asleep and my vision fades to black once more.

**Remire Village: Great Tree Moon (Nighttime)**

"Hey. Time to wake up," A voice says. I flutter my eyes open to see my father looking at me with a worried expression on his face. My eyes roam around the area that I'm in. I sigh as I realize that I'm in my bedroom.

"Were you having that dream again?" he asks me.

"I was dreaming about a young girl..." I say, "She was smaller than me, and she has green hair. And-"

"You've described her to me before. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that," he tells me, "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed."

I nod my head yes.

"OK, time to get moving," he says, "Our next job is in the kingdom. I told you before. It's far from here, so we'll need to leave at dawn."

"Of course, Father," I say.

"Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside," he says. Suddenly, the door to our home busts open to reveal a mercenary behind it.

"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed," he tell us.

"What's happened?" Father asks him.

The mercenary leads Father and I outside of our home and brings us over to an area where we see two young men and one young woman standing there. They look quite stressed and a bit exhausted. As if they were running from something. First, I notice the woman with pale skin, white hair, purple eyes, and dressed in blacks, golds, and reds. Then, my eyes drift over to a man with a darker skin complexion, brown hair, and dressed in the same black and golds, but with a yellow cape instead of a red cape. Finally, my eyes are drawn to the other man. He has fair skin, blonde hair, light blue eyes, and dressed in the same black and golds. But instead of reds and yellows, he's dressed in blues.

"Please forgive our intrusion," The blonde gentleman says, "We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Father asks them.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits," the blonde gentleman tells us, "I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support."

"Bandits? Here?" Father asks.

"It's true," the white haired woman says, "They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp."

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered," the darker skinned man says, "They're after our lives...not to mention our gold."

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation," Father says, "I... Wait. That uniform..."

"Bandits spotted just outside the village," the mercenary says, "Damn... There are a lot of them."

"I guess they followed you all the way here," Father says, "We can't abandon this village now."

Father turns to me.

"Come on, let's move. Hope you're ready."

I nod my head as we all rush to the scene as I quickly draw my sword.

"Let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village," Father tells me, "Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails."

"Alright," I say, "Uh...You, in the yellow, you seem pretty handy with a bow. Go attack the first bandit."

He nods and does just that, killing off the bandit. He then turns back around, facing me, and smiles. 

"It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now." he says, "Thanks for that! I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!"

"We’ll advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy," Father says, "Take up position inside the forest."

I nod as I motion to the woman and the blonde man to follow me. They do as I say and follow me into the forest behind the trees.

"Yes, good," Father says, "If we’re in the forest, we can sustain their attacks without losing the advantage."

Suddenly, the enemies start to get even closer to our location in the forest.

"This is a fine opportunity," Father says, "Use the combat arts I taught you!"

I nod as I turn my attention to the blonde gentleman and the white haired woman.

“Okay. You two, go and take care of the three bandits in the center. I’ll go more to the right and take out those three over there.”

They both nod their heads as they run towards the bandits to do their thing. I, however, move to the right to come face to face with three of the bandits. I can even hear their leader in the distance.

“Damn,” I hear him say, “Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too.”

Two of the bandits rush over to me as I swing my sword and slash their throats, killing them instantly. But suddenly, out of the corner of my vision, I see the white haired female rush past me towards the bandits’ leader.

“I’m gonna kill you where you stand…” I hear him say to the woman.

The woman clearly shows no mercy as she swings her axe down into the leader’s shoulder, sending him to the ground. I rush over to her as suddenly, the leader jumps to his feet and attempts to swing at her. But before he can, I shove the woman out of the way and get caught in the crossfire.

“You’ll die,” the leader screams as I shut my eyes, preparing for the blow I’m about to get. 

But suddenly, I don’t hear his screams anymore. I open my eyes to see my face inches away from the man’s axe. I gasp as suddenly, the whole scenery shatters and turns to black. I want to scream out for my father, but I turn around to find nothing but black space. Nothing but a black void. Until suddenly, I hear a familiar voice in my head.

“Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?!” she screams, “It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!”

The scenery starts to lighten up as I see the girl on the throne. The girl from my dream.

“Well, it’s fine,” she says, “After all if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Course not.”

She stands up.

“Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right?” she says, “You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as 'The Beginning'."

She then proceeds to talk to herself.

“Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called…The Beginning. But who once called me that?”

“What are you talking about?” I ask her.

“I was not able to recall my name…until just now,” she tells me, “And just like that, it came to me. How odd. That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you?”

“I am no child,” I tell her sternly.

“Ha! Such arrogance. You look the part but are you truly an adult?” she asks me, “You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened.”

“Thank you,” I say just to keep her happy.

“There now. Is gratitude so much to ask?” she asks, “I did deem you worth saving, after all. Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that?”

“What will happen when time resumes?” I ask her nervously.

“When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end,” she tells me, “How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…”

“Keep time frozen until I'm safe,” I tell her.

“That is ridiculous! Oh, but perhaps…” she says, “Of course! I must turn back the hands of time! Yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…”

Suddenly, Sothis disappears as I feel myself going through what seems to be the vortex of time. I shut my eyes to avoid getting nauseated and then re-open them to see the bandit leader jump to his feet.

“Huh?” the white haired woman says.

“You’ll die!” the bandit leader screams again. 

I quickly rush over and block the blow with my sword, sending the bandit leader flying. He lands on the ground and quickly realizes that he has been beaten. He quickly stands up and runs away with his other buddies.

“Hey–over here!” I hear the darker skinned man say. Him, the blonde gentleman, and my father rush over to us.

“Hey... Did you just…” my father starts.

Suddenly, a bunch of knights rush into the battlefield.

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” their supposed leader shouts, “Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them. The students seem to be unharmed. And... who's this?”

“Ugh...Why him?” I hear my father say.

“Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me?” the man says, “It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were still alive!”

_Hold up. My father went missing? But how?_

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois,” my father says, “Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.”

“Right…” Alois says, “Good-bye, Captain. Wait! That isn't how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery…” Father says, “I suppose this was inevitable.”

“And how about you, kid?” Alois says turning to me, “Are you the captain's child?”

“That is correct,” I tell him.

“Is that so?” Alois questions, “Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?”

I nod. My father sighs.

“What's troubling you, Captain?” Alois asks my father, “You aren't about to run off again, are you?”

“Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros.” Father says.

Alois and Father walk away from me as they continue conversing.

“The Knights of Seiros…” I hear Sothis say, “They do seem rather skilled.”

I frantically look around as I try to find her.

“Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going.”

I nod my head, in an attempt to keep Sothis happy. I then approach the three people that originally approached me and Father.

“I appreciate your help back there,” the white haired woman tells me, “Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?”

“The Knights of Serios?” I ask.

“You haven’t heard of the Knights of Seiros?” she asks me, “The most famous order of knights in all of Fódlan?”

“Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” the darker skinned man asks, “Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”

“That would be because you ran off,” the woman says.

“Too true!” the dark skinned man says, “I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude,” the blonde gentleman says, “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

_Claude..._

“His intentions were as clear as day,” the woman says, “You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words.”

“Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on,” the blond gentleman says back.

“Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses,” Claude says, “I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.”

“Me? Naïve?” the woman asks, “Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

“In any case, forgive our digression,” the blonde gentleman says returning his attention back to me, “I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire.” the woman says cutting the blonde gentleman off, “I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s–”

“Halt, Edelgard,” the blonde gentleman says, cutting Edelgard off, “Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”

_Edelgard..._

“Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty,” Claude says interrupting them both, “Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”

“Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them.” I hear Sothis say, “Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?”

I think over my three choices long and hard. Edelgard seems to be upfront and honest, Claude seems to be a jokester, and the blonde gentleman just seems like a mysterious man overall. I feel as if he’s not telling me much. I don’t even know his name. So…

“Holy Kingdom of Faerghus: Land of Noble Knights,” I say. The blonde gentleman smiles.

“Understood,” the blonde gentleman says, “Faerghus is a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chivalry.”

“All right, that's enough with the small talk,” Alois says to them, “It's time to head back to the monastery.”

“Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time,” Claude says.

They all turn around and follow Alois.

“My, my. They are in such a hurry,” I hear Sothis say, “You know... Each of the three is most unique.”

_The blonde gentleman...He seems quite sincere… But I sense darkness lurking beneath…_

_Claude...His easy smile is striking… But that smile doesn’t reach his eyes…_

_Edelgard...She is a refined young woman… But I feel as though she is always evaluating me…_

“Yes, I thought the same,” Sothis says, “I am so sleepy once again... I may be sleeping...but I…”

I notice Sothis falls silent. But I can’t let that bother me now. I must follow my father, Edelgard, Claude, the blond gentleman, Alois, and the Serios guards into the night in the hopes we will arrive at this Garreg Mach Monastery by morning.


	2. Chapter One, Part One: Three Houses

It’s finally morning. Father, Edelgard, Claude, the blonde gentleman, the guards from the Church of Serios, and myself have all been walking since last night. I would be lying if I said my feet didn’t hurt a little. My father and the Knights of Serios lead the pack, with Edelgard, Claude, and the blonde gentleman following behind. I begin to evaluate the three young adults.

“This will be your first time at the monastery,” the blonde gentleman tells me, “I’d be happy to show you around.”

“It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad,” Claude mentions.

“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough,” Edelgard says.

And Edelgard was not just saying that to lighten my spirits for the road ahead. We walk past a big group of trees to see a grand collection of buildings on top of a hill. It looked as if it was a royal castle. I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes grow wide and my mouth drops open slightly.

“There it is,” Edelgard says, “Garreg Mach Monastery.”

We all start to feel motivated as we run to the main entrance of Garreg Mach Monastery. The gates slowly begin to open as I see my father looking up at something up above.

“Rhea’s here,” he tells me.

I look up and see a woman on top of a balcony, with green hair and dressed in elaborate robes. She looks down at my father and I. I look back down to see everyone a good distance away from me. So I run to catch up to them. The three young adults part their separate ways from us as Father and I walk to what’s called the Audience Chamber in silence.

**Audience Chamber: Great Tree Moon (Daytime)**

I begin to overhear my father talking to himself.

“It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now…” he says.

“You've been here before?” I ask him.

“I've never spoken of this to you before,” he says, “But...many years ago, I was a knight here. I reported to the archbishop...Lady Rhea.”

“Lady Rhea?” I ask.

“As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros,” he tells me, “The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”

Suddenly, a gentleman and lady enter the room and approach us rather quickly. The gentleman has dark green hair, and looks to be wearing some kind of uniform. And the woman...well...she looks to be the woman Father and I saw on the balcony.

“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt,” the gentleman says in a very proper tone, “My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

“Right,” Father says, “Hello.”

“It has been a long time, Jeralt,” the woman says with a gentle and official tone, “I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”

“Forgive my silence all these years,” Father says, “Much has happened since we last spoke.”

“So I see,” the woman says, “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”

“Yes, born many years after I left this place,” Father tells her, “I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child, but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.”

“I see. My condolences,” she says, “As for you…I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

“My name is Byleth,” I say shyly.

“A fine name indeed,” she tells me, “I am called Rhea. I am the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.”

“Hmph,” Father says.

“Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?” Rhea asks.

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you,” he says, cutting to the chase, “ I won’t say no, but…”

“Your apprehension stings,” Rhea says, “I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell.”

And with that, Rhea and Seteth leave the Audience Chamber.

“I can’t believe it,” Father says minutes after they left, “Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while…and I’m afraid your services are requested as well.”

“As a servant?” I ask nervously.

“Nothing like that,” he tells me, “They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”

Suddenly, an older man and a woman who looks to not be the slightest bit concerned that her cleavage is showing, approach Father and I.

“So. You must be the new professor,” the woman says to my father, “My, how stern and handsome you are!”

I blush a little at the sound of this woman hitting on my father.

“Er, no,” Father says, “I’m not the one you’re looking for.” He turns to me. “You can handle things from here. Good luck.” He turns away from me and starts to whisper something.

“And…watch out for Lady Rhea,” he says, “I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.”

And with that, my father departs.

“Oh. It's you, then?” the woman says, turning to me, “So young…”

“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know,” the older man tells the woman, “I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”

“I’m Manuela,” the woman says, “I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You're a physician?” I ask her.

“I look too pretty for that line of work, do I?” she says, “But yes, when I’m not teaching, I can be found in the infirmary. If you’re ever lonely, please do come and pay me a visit. I would love to–”

“Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela,” Hanneman says cutting her off, “Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you haven’t yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” I told them.

“Do you really not know?” Manuela says with a shocked expression on her face, “Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor.”

_The Black Eagles house is led by Edelgard? Really?_

“The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus,” Hanneman says, “Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus.”

_Dimitri...I wonder who that might be…_

“Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance,” Manuela finishes, “Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance.”

_Claude is a house leader?! That sarcastic jokester?!_

“To think that the next emperor, king and sovereign duke are all here,” Hanneman says “It certainly is a promising year for the academy.”

“I’ll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble.” Manuela says.

“Hm, quite,” Hanneman says, “For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.”

“The old man has a point,” Manuela says, “Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

And with that, Hanneman and Manuela also leave the room. However, Rhea comes back into the room.

“I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officer's Academy. Correct?” she asks me. I nod. “To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Please let me know if you accept it. Once you have finished, come and speak with me.”

“I-I accept it,” I stutter.

“Very well,” she says, “Off you go then. However, please take the time to get to know the students. You will be teaching them after all.”

I nod my head as I walk out of the room, down the hall to the stairwell. I walk down the stairs as I look around at my surroundings and think about which house leader I should approach first. I recall my three options, Edelgard, Claude, or Dimitri. 

_I know for a fact I know who Edelgard and Claude are. But Dimitri? I feel as if the blonde gentleman I met last night stood out to me the most. Could he be Dimitri?_

I then begin to move my feet to find the blonde gentleman. I searched high and low for what felt like an hour. I encounter several different students. From tall to short, big and small. I try to take mental notes on who’s who along the way. Until finally! I find the blonde gentleman in the farthest corridor in the Officer’s Academy. I wonder why he’s so far away from anyone. I approach him.

“H-Hey,” I say stuttering again.

“Oh hello,” the blonde gentleman says with a smile, “Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am simply a student. And I've heard word that you are to become a professor here.”

I nod my head yes.

“Delightful news,” he says, “I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery. I hear you're investigating the different houses. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?”

I begin to run through the list of students I met in my travels. Gods! There were so many students that I can’t remember who was even in each house! There was a male student with orange hair that was trying to flirt with me. Sylvain I believe his name was. Perhaps I should start with him.

“Let’s start with Sylvain,” I tell him, “I want to know what his motive is.”

“Sylvain is the heir to House Gautier,” he tells me, “He is a capable person who highly values his friends. That said... Well, he's always been a bit of a...ahem, skirt chaser, so to speak.”

My eyes grow wide as a blush appears on my face. I never expected a noble to have that kind of vocabulary.

“Pardon my bluntness,” he says, “I speak with him about it often, but it doesn't seem to help.”

“Alright then,” I say trying to think of another student that’s in the Blue Lion house, “How about the girl that looks like she could be related to him?”

“You mean Annette?!” he says shocked.

“Yes?” I say blushing slightly, “W-W-Why do you sound so shocked?”

He quickly realizes his actions and blushes slightly as well.

“A-Apologies for my behavior,” he says, “The way you described Annette to me was...rather shocking to say the least...In no way are they related...Annette is Baron Dominic's niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She's cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night…”

“What about Ashe?” I say, “He seems to be a rather sweet boy.”

“He's the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner,” he tells me, “He has an extremely earnest personality, so I'm certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm.”

I smile at the thought of students being excited to learn.

“What about the very tall man,” I say, “With the dark skin and white hair.”

“Dedue was born in Duscur, and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years,” he says to me, “He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's a kind and good-natured young man.”

“Who is the woman with the beige hair in a ponytail off to the side,” I say, “She seems to be really sweet.”

“Oh! Mercedes?” he asks.

I nod.

“I hear she was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom,” he says, “She may seem carefree on the surface, but she's actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her.”

“How about the man with pale skin and deep blue hair?” I say.

“Felix is the heir to House Fraldarius,” he says, “He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a good guy. He gravitates towards people who are skilled. Perhaps you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime.”

I smile.

“And finally, there’s Ingrid,” he says, “Ingrid is Count Galatea's daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain, and myself. She is diligent, industrious and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet.”

“What about you?” I ask, “What’s your story?”

“Me?” he asks, “Oh. Um. Please forgive me... It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think?”

_Well, you DID open up everyone else’s story to me. Why not your’s?_

“I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one... I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped.”

“Oh…” I say with a sad tone in my voice.

“Again, please forgive me,” Dimitri says.

“N-No, it’s alright. I understand,” I lie trying to perk myself back up, “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Alright,” he says.

For the rest of the day, I talk to all of the students at Garreg Mach Monastery. Including Claude and Edelgard. They tell me all about the students in their respected houses. Just like Dimitri did. But something about the Blue Lions stood out to me more than the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer. So, I think I’ve finally made my decision. I’ll have to tell Lady Rhea my choice of whom I wish to teach in the morning. But for now, a good night’s rest is calling my name.

I make my way to the dormitories and find a door with my name on it. I find that oddly suspicious since most of the people weren’t expecting me to teach here until just now. But I don’t think about it too much as I open the door. The room is furnished with a bed, a nightstand, a desk and chair, and a bulletin board. The floor has a nice, soft, white rug over the hardwood as I walk over to the bed and sit down on it. I take off my boots and lay down on the bed. I turn down the oil lamp that sits on the nightstand and close my eyes, letting the darkness consume me as I drift off the sleep.


	3. Chapter One, Part Two: Three Houses

I wake up the next morning to see the sunlight coming through the windows to my dorm. I sit up and stretch out all my limbs. But suddenly, I’m interrupted by a knock on my door.

“Y-Yes?” I stutter.

“Professor Byleth,” I hear a man say outside the door, “Lady Rhea requests your presence at the Audience Chamber.”

“I will be there shortly,” I say to him.

I hear the man walking away from my door as I grab my boots and slide them on my feet. I walk up to the desk to find all my toiletries on it. How all my stuff got into this room is beyond me. It wasn’t in my room before. Father must have sent a guard over with my stuff last night. At least I hope that’s what happened. I take out my hair brush and brush my hair out to make myself look somewhat presentable. I then look at myself in a mirror, straighten my clothes out and walk out of the door of my dormitory. 

It’s fairly early in the morning. There are no students in sight. So the outside world is fairly peaceful and quiet. A quiet that I have a feeling I won’t see often. I make my way to the Audience Chamber with a decision on my mind that I have to make.

**Audience Chamber | Morning**

“How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far?” Lady Rhea asks, “I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.”

“Hm,” Seteth says, “I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.”

“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer…” Manuela says, “All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them.”

“I have,” I say.

“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick,” Hanneman tells me, “Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.”

“Wow...Th-Thank you so much,” I say to both Hanneman and Manuela.

“You’re welcome, Professor,” Hanneman says.

“Now, who do you choose?” Manuela asks.

They both smile as I begin to think.

_ So, which house will I choose…Everyone seems to be promising...But...One house really stood out to me the most...That house, I believe, has the most uniqueness out of the three of them...That house, I believe, has the most committed students out of the three of them...That house, I believe, has a good, strong leader... _

“The Blue Lions,” I say.

“So, you have chosen the Blue Lions, led by Dimitri, correct?” Lady Rhea asks.

“Yes,” I say.

“Your heart has made its choice, then,” Lady Rhea says with a smile, “All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.”

“They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders,” Seteth says, “I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.”

_ Oh yes. Don’t give me any unneeded pressure or anything, Seteth. _

Suddenly, a little green-haired girl approaches the five of us. She looks at Seteth.

“Brother?” the girl says, “Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”

“I am in the middle of something, Flayn,” Seteth responds, “Is it urgent?”

“No, no, it’s nothing,” Flayn says, “More importantly, who is this?”

“This is our newest professor at the academy,” Seteth says to her.

“Oh my!” Flayn says, “A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”

“Let us focus on the topic at hand,” Seteth says bringing his attention back to me, “There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all.”

“Thank you, Seteth. Lady Rhea.” I say bowing slightly as I leave the Audience Chamber and make my way back to my new classroom, the Blue Lions classroom.

**Blue Lions Classroom | Daytime**

I stop outside the doors of the Blue Lions classroom and take a deep breath.

_ This is it...A new beginning...I hope everyone will like and appreciate my role as their new professor… _

I open the doors to see all my future students in what looks to be a group huddle. But as soon as the door creaks, all eyes are on me. Including Dimitri’s, who warmly smiles at me.

“Wait, does this mean our new professor is-- No!” Annette exclaims, “I really can't believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions! Oh, I am so sorry, Professor; you just look the same age as the rest of us, and-- Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue…”

“I don’t mind if you treat me as a friend,” I say, closing the door behind me and walking up to the group of students.

“You say that, but…” Annette says drifting off, “I just don't know about all of this.”

“I'll admit, it doesn't sit well with me either,” Dimitri says, “After all, we wish to show you due respect.”

I smile a little at Dimitri's display of respect towards me.

“Sure, but if the professor says it OK, shouldn’t that be enough?” Sylvain says, “That is, if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we’re already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right?”

“Well, we’re not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably,” Dimitri says as he sighs, “I concede. If the professor says it’s fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully.”

“As for me, I'm not sure I can manage.” Ingrid says.

“You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult,” Mercedes says to both Dimitri and Ingrid, “You’re fine with that too, right, Professor?”

I nod my head yes.

“Such benevolence is a sight to behold!” Sylvain says, “I don't suppose you would care to join me for tea? We could discuss education...and marriage.”

I blush violently as I hear a low growl coming from someone.

“Control yourself, Sylvain,” Felix says, “I have more important matters to discuss with our new professor. Having heard of your skills, I'm eager to meet you in battle. Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you’re capable of.”

“You aren't wasting any time, are you, Felix?” Dimitri says, “As it were, count me in for any such battle.”

“Hmph,” Felix says.

“Pardon me, but I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference,” Ashe says, “If that’s OK with you.”

“Ashe, I don’t have you speak of merely watching,” Dimitri says, “You should join us as well.”

Mercedes laughs a little.

“If you get injured, simply say the word and I’ll patch you up straight away!” she says.

“Your Highness, do take care not to go overboard,” Dedue says to Dimitri.

“You worry too much, Dedue,” Dimitri says, “I'll be fine, I promise.”

“My companions, is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades, as a way to bond with each other?” Sylvain asks.

“Huh, I never thought of it that way,” Ingrid says, “Well, if that’s how you feel, I suppose you’ll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground?”

“Ingrid, my dearest friend!” Sylvain says, “You really are too hard on me.”

“Well then, Professor, what do you think?” Dimitri asks, “As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you’ll find none who work harder. I’m certain we’ll cause our fair share of trouble, but I’m very much looking forward to the year ahead.”

“As am I,” I say.

“Well, today is an off day,” Dimitri tells me, “I propose that you look around and familiarize yourself even more with the Monastery. We will all be around.”

I nod my head yes as I begin to recall what Hanneman told me.

_ “When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.” _

“D-Does anyone know where Professor Hanneman might be?” I ask my students.

“Well, he’s most likely in his office,” Mercedes says smiling at me, “That man never really leaves there unless there is a class to teach or an event being held.”

“I see…” I say, “Well, enjoy your day off, class. Dismissed!”

They all smile at me as all of the students run out of the classroom. Well, all except for Dimitri. He looks down at the floor while scratching the back of his neck.

“Dimitri, are you sure you’re alright?” I say, “You look like you have something on your mind that’s troubling you.”

“I’m alright, professor,” he says.

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he says, “Just...Give me some time, okay?”

“Okay,” I say, “But just so you know...If you ever need me, please don’t hesitate to come see me...No matter what hour it is...My door is always open...And share that with the other students.”

“Th-Thank you, professor,” he says, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

I walk out of the classroom and make my way to Hanneman’s office, blushing the entire walk. 

_ I can’t believe you said that. To him! The future king! He must think you’re crazy by now! What a great first impression, Byleth! _

“Professor, are you alright?”

I snap out of my daze to find myself in Hanneman’s office.

“Y-Yeah,” I stutter, “I’m alright.”

“Are you sure, professor?” he asks, “Because you were in a daze for quite a while.”

“Yeah,” I say, “I was just thinking about my students. That’s all.”

“As long as you’re alright…” he says, “Say, while you're here...I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won't hurt a bit.”

“Promise?” I say, slightly acting like a child afraid of the dark.

“Promise,” he says.

“What’s a crest anyways?” I ask.

“You don’t know about Crests?” he asks me. 

I shake my head no.

“Well, allow me to tell you everything–absolutely everything–about them,” he says excitedly, “Is your calendar clear? This will take a while.”

I let a small chuckle slip out as Hanneman smiles, feeling proud of himself for that joke.

“Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one can dive deeply into said topic, one must first understand what Crests are,” he says, “They are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now.”

“And you believe I have a crest?” I ask him.

“I suspect as much, yes,” he says, “But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest’s bloodline end up inheriting that Crest’s power. Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all.”

“There's really no need to look into it,” I tell him, “Honest.”

“I most strongly disagree!” he exclaims, “There absolutely is a need. My Crest research is of critical importance to the church, I'll have you know. Since you are now a professor here, I must insist that you aid in my research. Of course...there are those who lack the foresight to aid in my endeavors, such as that stubborn Seteth. But such individuals are the rare exception.”

“A-Alright,” I stutter, “I’ll do it.”

“Now then, please go ahead and hold out your arm over this device here,” he says motioning me to approach the device. I nervously approach the light and place my right arm under it. Suddenly, a strange pattern appears in the light. I quickly pull my arm back in fear as I look at Hanneman.

“What is this?! A pattern I’ve never seen before…” he says, “Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling!”

He suddenly realizes that I’m still in the room, frozen with fear.

“Ahem… Pardon my unrestrained jubilation,” he says, “I have much to consider. You may leave now. I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done.”

He turns away and mumbles something to himself. However, I listen a little bit…

“Hmm…” he says, “What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry… or perhaps… What in the world? Oh, I see… It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual…”

I fall silent as I turn on my heels and walk out of Hanneman’s office, closing the door behind me. I slowly walk through the halls and back to my dormitory to clear my mind. On my desk, I see what looks to be a calendar and a note from Lady Rhea.

_ “With each moon, professors of the Officers Academy receive a schedule for the month ahead. It notes the days on which events and missions will take place that month. Pay careful attention to your schedule so that you may thoughtfully plan what you intend to do each month, and when.” _

I put the note down on my desk and pin the calendar to my bulletin board. I then look closely at it to find that today is a free day. I begin to wonder what I should do or who I should talk to. I mean, I seem to have a good picture of all my students...Well...All except Dimitri. He refused to really fill me in on his backstory. But why? Does he not trust me? 

Maybe I’m just overthinking this. Yeah. I’m overthinking it. It’s not like he’s not talking to me at all. Yeah. Maybe I should try talking to him again. Besides, I don’t really know what to do with my day off anyways. I leave my dormitory and begin to walk around until I find Dimitri at the training grounds. I see him practicing his battle technique with his lance on a training dummy.

“Oh hey professor,” Dimitri says waving at me, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Well...uh…” I say, trying to think of something to ask him.

“I hear there will be a mock battle soon,” he tells me, “We must not neglect our training. I trust that you will carefully study the strengths and weaknesses of each of your students, that you may provide effective guidance.”

“Y-You can leave it to me, Dimitri,” I say, “Don’t worry. We’ll finish on top. I promise.”

“Regardless of the results, this battle will be a great learning experience,” he continues on with a smile, “Even so... What is the point of competition if the aim isn't to win? As this is your first time at the monastery, please allow me to show you the ropes.”

“Okay,” I say, “What do I need to know?”

“Well, let’s start off with the facilities,” he says, “Both students and teachers of the Officers Academy are free to use the facilities within the monastery. For example, you can dine with others at the dining hall or partake in one-on-one combat in the training grounds. I encourage you to wander around the monastery and lend an ear to the people living here.”

“Alright,” I say, “What’s next?”

“There are bulletin boards in various places around the monastery. Have you seen them, Professor?” he asks me. I nod my head, “There you can find requests from various sources, as well as information about the market. If you fulfill these requests, you should eventually be able to use even more of the facilities here. The bulletin board gets updated frequently. You would do well to check it once a month.”

“Okay,” I say, “What else?”

“Well, this probably goes without saying. But no matter which facility you use, it will take up a considerable amount of your time,” he says, “It's helpful to plan out activities in advance so that you don't mistakenly squander your time here. Also, professors at the Officers Academy are expected to have exceptional leadership skills. Students and teachers alike must devote themselves to their studies and strive to acquire great wisdom, even outside their respective Fields.”

“Alright,” I say, “Thank you so much for all your help, Dimitri. It means a lot to know that you’re willing to help others out.”

“H-Hey,” he says, scratching the back of his head nervously, “It’s not a big deal. I’m always here if you need me, Professor.”

“Well, thank you,” I say, “I’ll leave you to continue with your training.”

“W-Wait!” Dimitri says, “Felix said that I should try to find an opportunity to spar with someone. And, well, now seems like a good time.”

“What are you trying to say, Dimitri?” I ask him.

“Well, Professor, would you be willing to spar with me?” he asks.

I blush, not knowing what to say. Me? To spar with the future king? Is that even allowed?!

“I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dimitri says, “I’m not going to force you to-”

“I’ll do it,” I say.

“Wh-What?” he asks.

“I’ll do it,” I say repeating myself, “I’ll spar with you.”

“...O-Okay,” he says with a smile, “Pick your weapon and take your stance.”


End file.
